


Robber of my heart

by BokutosBurritos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bank Robbery, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Character Death, Crime, Fukurodani - Freeform, Getting Back Together, Haikyuu - Freeform, He's actually bastard, I promise, Itachiyama, M/M, Nekoma, Nohebi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robbery, Sakusa is a tease, Sex Addiction, Smut, Very happy ending, change my mind, i don't know how to tag, only mentioned so don't worry!, there's a lot going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosBurritos/pseuds/BokutosBurritos
Summary: In his whole short police career Akaashi felt like he let down more people than he would ever in his whole life.





	Robber of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> All I want to say is I'm sorry for any mistakes in this work. My polish ass is trying hard to write good english fics but I guess it's harder than he thought (:  
ANyway I hope you still enjoy this messy angst!

It was lazy morning with the sun sneaking through the window of a taxi the blonde man was sitting in, the city already living its best life at such early hour. The man fixed his glasses covering eyes from the sunlight and looked out of the front window to check the amount of time he has before his point of destination. Cold wind messed up his hair when driver opened the window to cool the inside down. Tokyo was usually hot since the very first sunlights trying to break through the buildings and Tsukishima still couldn’t get used to it, specially this morning when all he wanted to do was to take off his suit and go back home.

It took about three minutes before the driver pulled over the place Tsukishima told him to. He quickly payed for the service and threw silent „Good bye” when he opened the door. The older man smiled to him, but Tsukishima wasn’t even bothered to look at him focusing on the skyscraper streching out in front of his eyes. He held into the black suitcase in his hand tighter and clenched his teeth trying his best to calm down, but nervousness hit him with double force when he entered the bank.

Sweat drops appeared on his forehead when security guard slightly bowed and Tsukishima mirrored him. There were few people around; some were waiting in line for their turn, others were signing some papers and there was even an elementary school aged kid watching TV in a corner of the room. Tsukishima gulped feeling still growing tension like he was about to do something illegal, like each person in the building has their eyes on him watching every step he takes. Kei swallowed saliva feeling his mouth watering.

His turn finally came and Tsukishima approached the window at shaky legs. He put the black suitcase right next to his leg and took some documents out of it placing them on the desk in front of the banker. ”I’d like to take all of the money from this account.” He said as firmly as he currenly could looking at the papers.

To Tsukishima’s surprise the woman only took it in her hands, read few lines and smiled at the blonde standing up from her chair. ”Of course. Please, follow me.”

And Tsukishima did. He loosen his tie feeling like it’s going to choke him to death in few seconds and his hands has gotten sweaty. What was he this nervous about? He was asking himself the same question from the very first step out of his hotel room he was currently staying in. Tsukishima was never loosing his cool, specially not in front of others and yet there he was walking behind the banker, sweating like a pig and wanting to run as far as he can.

He watched as the banker put her badage to the scanner hanging on the wall right beside huge steel door that opened in a moment she entered a code. She politely let Tsukishima, who got her attention much more now, inside and the second they walked into the treasury she apologized and disappeared due to forgetting to bring something with her. Tsukishima bowed and waited for the banker’s return looking all around noticing few cameras in the corners of the walls and bars right behind him like he was waiting for a release after few years of prison time.

Sudden scream blurt him out fro his thoughts and second after he heard pair of voices shutting the crowd down. _”On the ground! On the ground! Don’t you dare to fucking move!” _

Tsukishima gasped for air when he realized the bank is about to get robbed and the only thing that kept him safe were freely opened door and no place to hide. He tugged nails into his hand pressing so hard it almost started to bleed and covers his mouth with the other one not trusting his own voice sitting there quietly not turning him on.

He heard footsteps coming closer to the safe and the amount of time he had to hide was dangerously decreasing. He knew there was no chances that closing this door would save him nor give him time for calling the police so he chose the third and probably the most ridiculous option; hiding in the gap between the door and wall. Tsukishima pressed suitcase to his chest praying in mind for the thieves not to see him still holding his hand tightly on his mouth.

”Dude, if I knew it’s going to be this easy I’d do it ages ago.”

”What a lucky day!”

Tsukishima cried inside, the men being so close he could hear their breaths, their laughters, the way bags on their shoulders moved when they were forcefully knocking down the bars separating them from safe. Kei saw it was locked with some kind of special knob that let the safe open after entering a code like he saw in movies, but the gunshots quickly made him realize it wasn’t one. That reality was too much for him to handle, his legs shaking, voice barely shut down by his hand only letting tears drop from his chin.

He started thinking about his family; mainly about his brother he wanted to hug and cry out like a little kid to. Was this it? Was it the day he would be able to see Akiteru’s smile again? Has he suffered more than Kei was right now? All he was able to think about was coming death, like he calculated all of posibilities and realized there was no way for him to get out of this situation alive. But it was so scary.. The death was way scarier than he could ever imagine.

”Go check what’s going on there and I’ll finish packing the rest.”

”No fucking way you’re taking this pleasure from me! Got legs? You go.”

Shivers went through Tsukishima’s spine when he heard muttered by balaclavas voices. He held breath in his lungs when one of the men came out from safe and pull out the gun from behind his pants unlocking it with this typical click sound. Tsukishima waited for him to disappear behind the wall listening to his footsteps and then turned his attention back to the safe. His eyes were carefully watching the other thieve packing pouches of money into the bags, his breath getting heavier and body more uncomfortable when he started gasping through the mask.

The man almost finished packing when he suddenly put hands on his hips and looked at each camera. He let out deep sight and moment later his hands reached back of his balaclava sliding it off of his head.

Tsukishima tugged nails into the suitcase and covered his nose too when he felt sudden urge to scream. It took him less than a second to recognize bunch of black messy hair that stood up in a wild mess even after being covered by mask for such long time.

_That’s not.. possible._

Kei’s lips got dry and mind was filled with unanswered questions he wanted to find explanation to. He couldn’t be mistaken. No one ever would be. Tsukishima was more than sure who was standing in front of his eyes, who just cleared next cubbyhole full of money, who just robbed the bank taking innocent people as his hostages. That wasn’t the man he used to know.

_

The phone rang loud enough to cause long groans and quiet curses. ”Akaashi, pick up the damn phone already.”

The latter opened his heavy lids blindly reaching for the nightstand and feeling the phone under his fingers. Display’s light was so bright he crinkled his eyes taking moment to adjust his vision to the brighteness. Akaashi propped up his body on elbow sitting on a bed and slid the display to show the message he just received.

_Bank. Robbery. Please, help._

”What is it?” Konoha yawned stretching his body and putting his arms around Akaashi’s waist tucking him in a hug. He whined as he felt his boyfreind’s hand pushing him off of his body and watching him getting dressed up with sleepy eyes. ”Oi, you said you have your day off today. Where the hell are you going all of a sudden?”

Dark haired man just finished zipping his jeans, put on police belt and a jacket to cover it under. Akaashi looked around for his shoes locating one of them under the bed and second one right next to the nightstand. He cursed under breath mentally lecturing himself about a mess he’s made with Konoha yesterday’s night and send apologetic look to half asleep and in deep confusion boyfriend. ”I’m sorry, gotta go now. I’ll explain it to you later.”

Akaashi was chaotic mess and Konoha had to admit that side of Keiji was scarying the hell out of him.

He run out from the bulding already picking up the numer just texted him. The man on the other side answered when he put seatbelt on and was about to start the engine of his car. ”Listen, Tsukishima. Don’t speak, don’t make any noise and stay where you are. I’ll be in a headquarters in a minute and track your numer, so don’t hang up, okay? Everything’s gonna be fine.”

He had Tsukishima on speaker to be sure he has both of his hands on a wheel and get to the office as soon as possible. He was one huge ball of nervousness, but was aware of that he has to calm Tsukishima down first in term to keep him safe. He knew calling the police wasn’t an option for him, because Tsukishima surely couldn’t speak at this moment, so he was thankful to himself for the very first time since he started working as a police officer for knowing what to do in such situation.

After receiving such unclear message from anyone else Akaashi would most likely stop for a moment and try to analize it, but this time was about Tsukishima asking for help and there was no option in stopping even for a second. He would never play such a joke on him.

After two minutes and breaking most of traffic laws he got to the central immediately reporting the situation to the higher ranked officer muttering the phone with his hand not to make too much noise on the other side. ”Wait there, Tsukishima. I’m coming.”

_Please, don’t do anything unusually stupid._

_

”Oi, he’s better than I thought. We have out personal gorilla bodyguard.” The other man came back to the safe with his smile almost visible through the mask. ”What the fuck are you doing?! Put in back on before someone see you!” He reached for the other man’s balaclavas and throw it into his face.

”Chill, we’re all alone in here. The cameras will start working in four minutes, so let’s hurry and het the fuck out of here.” He soothe his friend, but still put the mask on.

Tsukishima’s heart started racing even faster only when he thought it’s not possible. He was so scared of a man behind this door yet wanted to go out there and act like a hero saving innocent people’s lifes. He was wondering how would the thiev react if he finds out that the one who’s watching him was Tsukishima himself. Would that ruin his plan? Maybe it was the time to face it. _”We’ll be there in few minutes, Tsukishima. Hold on a bit more.”_

The voice in the phone was muttered by Kei’s hand but still caught attentionn of thieves. ”Did you hear that?” Said one of them exchanging suspicious glance with his partner. He carefully got closer to the door looking back at his friend and when he nod his head, the man stepped out from the treasury.

Tsukishima gulped his fear hiding phone in his jacket’s pocket and quickly grab the gun from the man’s pants pointing it at his head.

”What the f-” He turned around and raised both of his hands immediately when he saw a barrel right in front of his eyes. The second later when he recognized Tsukishima’s face, he freezed.

”Take off your mask.” The blonde’s voice was unsteady and his legs were shaking. He knew what was about to happen yet he felt like the time has stopped and that moment was never meant to come. Suddenly, he felt something cold and hard against his head.

”Put your hands down. Slowly.” The other man’s voice behind him was so cold and slow it sent shivers to Tsukishima’s spine. ”We don’t want any bloodshet here, do we?”

”Don’t shot!” Said man in front putting his hand in his friend’s direction to stop him and looked back at Tsukishima. ”Fine. Fine.. Calm down.” He swallowed his saliva and reached for the back of his head, eyes carefully watching Tsukishima’s reactions and the material slowly slipped from him face. ”Long time no see, Tsukki.”

”Kuroo-san..” Tsukishima felt his legs getting numb, his head started burning as he looked deeper into the man’s eyes completely forgetting about being at gunpoint. He wanted to believe his mind was only playing silly games with him, but the moment Kuroo smiled at him bring him back to reality. ”I.. I don’t underst-”

”Put the gun down like a good boy and let’s wave each other good bye, hm? Tsukki.” The man behind looked at Kuroo when he said the stranger’s name. He’s always liked to tease him and this situation was pretty clear for him that Kuroo knew the latter.

When Tsukishima was about to give up and let both of the thieves go he recalls about the phone in his pocket and reach for it. He grabbed it and slowly put close to his ear whispering ”I got him, Akaashi-san. I got him..” His eyes were blank, face stoic like his mind was sharing not a single emotion.

_”What? Tsukishima, what happened? Tsukishima! Answer me!”_

”Get the bag.” Kuroo’s eyes widen in a pure fear, his lips parted letting heavy breath escape.

”What?”

”I said get the bag!” He screamed to his partner and Tsukishima felt the heavy metal disappear from his head. The other man did as Kuroo said and still holding Kei at gunpoint stood right next to him. ”You guys take money and get out.” Before the other opened his mouth for a protest the dark haired man continued. ”The police is coming. Go. I’ll be fine.”

”D-don’t move or I-”

”Do what, Tsukki?!” The voice echoed the bulding as a pistol got closer to Tsukishima’s face making him tremble and eyes teary. ”You’re not in lead here, so shut the fuck up.”

”Stop that.” Kuroo held his wrist easing the tension before his friend would scare the shit out of Kei. Not like he wasn’t already shaking and surely prying for mercy inside of his mind. ”I’ll get you later, go.”

But the other man was only looking at him with disapproval in his eyes shaking his head. Putting aside their backfired plan, he was totally not going to leave his friend in a situation like this.

”Get the fuck out of here already! Which part don’t you understand?” Kuroo was getting frustrated more and more with each second already worried about the third member of a group being there all alone. ”Suguru!”

Daishou gasped when the taller man pushed him towards the exit so he can escape. He hesitated for few more seconds and moved again only when Kuroo send him angry gaze and growled like a dog. Daishou was more than sure what’s going to happen if the police catch him; Kuroo most likely will take whole resposibility on his arms and cover their asses until the rest of his life.

Despite being so worried about his friend Daishou took his way out calling for the other man to follow him and run away giving Kuroo last glance before he closed the front door.

The moment Daishou disappeared Kuroo let out deep sigh and his body suddenly relaxed from the pressure. It seemed like nothing was bothering him anymore as long as his friends were safe and now all he had to take care about was covering his own ass. His lips shaped into weak smile when he looked back at Tsukishima and second after started taking off his leather gloves. ”I’ve never expected to meet you here. Specially, not in a situation like this.”

Tsukishima’s hand was so unsteady he wasn’t sure was his finger on a trigger anymore. He was walking mess at this moment watching as Kuroo put hand on his neck and moved it stretching his muscles and making the bones crack like he was about to get ready for hunting. His eyes darkened, so focused on Tsukishima he was almost sure he was about to eat him alive.

”You know, Tsukki..” The way his lips shaped into his name made Tsukishima freeze to death. ”This won’t end well for you.”

Police sirens started howling all around the bulding and when cops rushed at the door Kuroo suddenly fell to the ground whinning and crying out for mercy, hiding his head between hands. Tsukishima got caught off guard and before he could do or even say anything in his defense he was already handcuffed and taken out from the building like the lowest criminal.

”Wait a minute, please! It’s a mistake! Wai- Akaashi-san! Akaashi-san!” Tsukishima screamed for help hoping for his friend to be somewhere around.

”Hold on, please. What is going on?” Dark haired man finally showed up holding lightly onto Tsukishima’s shoulder like he was trying to convince him everything was fine. But it totally wasn’t. ”Why are you taking him?”

”Please, tell them it’s not me. It wasn’t me, Akaashi-san! Please!”

”He’s telling the truth, let him go! He was the one who call-”

”Step back, officer Akaashi.” The older man pushed him away with warning look plastered on his face and pushed Tsukishima into police car. He wasn’t waiting for any explanation nor letting the blonde speak to the younger officer.

”It’s a mistake! Akaashi-san, you know it wasn’t me! It was-” before Tsukishima could finish the sentence the engine start and he was taken to arrest when he was about to spend the night.

Akaashi felt like a ground was crushing under his feet, his wrists cuffed and mind empty which usually was filled with ideas and ways out from the worst situations he’s ever confronted. The air suddenyly got cold, sun hid behind the clouds strenghtening the concern in his mind even more. In his whole short police career Akaashi felt like he let down more people than he would ever in his whole life.

_*about an hour later*_

”Why in hell did you even leave?”

”Oh, we’re gonna talk about it now? Cuz’, you know, I don’t really feel like.” Daishou stretched his arms like he was tired from calculating money he just took out from the bags. He wasn’t paying attention to the other man sitting on the other side of the table not even interested on the amount of their prize. ”That was soooo easy. Almost made me feel like they were waiting for being robbed.”

”You’re seriously the worst thinking only about the money. You had no right to leave Kuroo out there!” The man’s fist hit the table so loud Daishou almost screamed in surprise holding tightly onto the bills.

”Excuse you, I wasn’t the only one there. Should I recall you who was pointing the gun between civil’s eyes, Koutaro?” He hissed back when the taller man was sending him murderous gaze.

”Shut up. I was only fulfilling orders.” The amount of guilt built up in Bokuto since the very first second the idea of robbery changed its form from a plan to action. He was always telling himself he’d never hurt anyone and any kind of abuse was disgusting yet there he was sharing the lowest rank of a human kind with Daishou; a criminal.

”That’s right, Koutaro, because that’s all you can do.” The snakey man came back to his work. ”And that is why Tetsu-chan made you our own gorilla bodyguard.” The innocent smile that appeared on Daishou’s face made Bokuto’s blood boil inside of his body and almost loosing his self-control.

”What did you just say?”

Daishou sighed loudly as he was trying to show how tiring dealing with Bokuto was. ”I said Tets-”

Something snapped in him the second Daishou opened his mouth and the next one his fist hit the table again this time splitting it in half. Bokuto’s breath was heavy and sharp, like he just came back from morning run and his gaze so intense Daishou felt odd tingling in his fingers.

”Here it comes, here it comes!” Daishou laughed trying to hide his nervousness and also because he’s always loved to tease Bokuto. ”What a brutal strenght. DId you actually use your head to break the table or hit it without thinking? It’s pretty impressive either way.”

”What if they picked him up? You know Kuroo would take everything on himself to protect us and you don’t even give a shit about what’s going on with him now! You could both run away if you cover him!”

”Aah, so loud.” Daishou hissed again massaging his ears slowly forgetting about money spread all over the floor. ”Tetsurou always has a backup plan, so stop making fuss over it already. You’re killing my vibe.”

Bokuto was so close of smacking the shit out of this man he was impressed by himself he hasn’t done it yet. ”If he won’t be back in a minute, you’re dead.”

”Kiss my ass.” Daishou turned around and literally bend over in front of Bokuto without a shame. His laughter was irritating enough for the other so he just left the room thinking about any kind of distraction not to worry about Kuroo.

That time was never meant to come when the sound of unlocking door catched his attention. Bokuto’s muscles tensed as the door knob started moving and next there was a man with messy bedhair casually walking into the apartment like he just came back from shopping. ”Kuroo..”

”Yo. Anyone missed me?” His smile brigten Bokuto’s mood in an instant and he quickly made his way to Kuroo closing him in a tight hug. ”Woah, okay, I didn’t expect such warm welcome.”He pat Bokuto’s back few times and looked deeper to the apartment searching for the other. ”Daishou’s home?”

”Hey there.” Wide smile appeared from behind the wall and Kuroo only waved him back putting attention back to an owl-like man.

”Bokuto, let’s talk outside.”

”Huh? Leaving me alone? What’s the secret you can’t tell me, Tetsu-chan?” Daishou plastered fake pout onto his face crossing arms on his chest. Not like he was curious about the others secrets, he just craved for attention.

”Not a secret, just gotta talk with Bokuto about something. Be right back.” Kuroo shook his head letting his friend go out first and throwing smile at Daishou he shut the door behind.

The two went to the rooftop they usually hang out on during night time or whenever they feel like. Kuroo’s been spreading weird aura since he came back and Bokuto was a master when it was about reading his facial expressions.

”So, what’s up?”

Kuroo looked around the city like he was admiring the beauty of it, but it was clear for Bokuto that he wasn’t even thinking about it right now. His eyes were full of worry and the way he took his time to start this conversation made Bokuto anxious.

”You know about Keiji? What is he doing lately and stuff like that.”

Bokuto crossed his arms feeling much more uncomfortable now that Kuroo mentioned about the latter and uncontrolled blush appeared on his face. ”Why are you asking? You know we’ve lost contact ages ago.”

”Come on, it hasn’t been that long.” Tetsuro held loud laugh only chuckling a bit on Bokuto’s exaggerated comment.

”Kuroo, why are you asking me about Keiji so suddenly?” He said watching as his friend’s face expressions changing like the weather. ”Hey, what happened in there when we left? Daishou didn’t give me much info.”

”We bumped into someone when we were about to leave.” Kuroo said completely stoic. ”Tsukishima.”

”TSUKKI?! Our Tsukki?!” Bokuto bit his tongue after the loudest scream that people down the street could possibly hear.

”We must miss him or something, I’m not sure. But.. That’s not what bothers me the most.” His eyes slowly moved to Bokuto and his mouth opened to let heavy breath out. ”He was on the phone with someone called ‘Akaashi’. I’m almost positive he was talking to Keiji, but it might be only a coincidance. Seems like he record everything what happened in there.”

Bokuto put hands on his head messing around with his hair tugging at the ends. ”Oh shit. That’s fucked up.” He took deep breath and held it inside his lungs when he looked back at Kuroo feeling like that wasn’t the end of bad news.

”Yeah, that’s why I asked about Keiji. But.. that’s not everything.”

Bokuto grabbed his friend’s arms pulling it lightly when he didn’t want to continue speaking like he was afraid the words that’re about to escape his lips were the worst crime. He rubbed his chin and opened his mouth with hesitation.

”The police picked him up. They think Tsukishima was responsible for the robbery.”

Bokuto loosen his grip on Kuroo’s arms and let his hands fall down along his body like whole energy just made its way out. He wanted to believe Kuroo was only playing silly games and is going to laugh at his face for getting into the worst prank ever, but he never did. ”Holy shit.. What should we do now?”

Kuroo moisten his lips with tongue feeling each time thinking about Tsukishima in arrest made his throat dry.

”Look, stealing is one thing, but putting innocent man to jail is second. We can’t just leave it like this, can we? Specially if it’s Tsukki we’re talking about!” Seriously, Bokuto’s presence lifted Kuroo’s spirits up to the highest level and his maturity sometimes gave him goosebumps. He really changed since High school. They all did.

”Like I don’t know that.” Kuroo sighed looking back at the view spreading in front of his eyes. ”He doesn’t know you guys were there too. He’s never met Suguru, so you’re safe, but before he’s been picked up he saw my face.”

”Are you sure it was Tsukki? Mayb-”

”Believe me, it was Kei. I wouldn’t forget his face..” The amount of serenity on Kuroo’s face was almost impossible to describe. It was utterly stunning making Bokuto’s heart warm at the sight of his best friend’s happiness. He knew Kuroo was just recaling Tsukishima’s face in his mind.

”So, whats’ the plan now?” He quickly pushed away other thoughts. ”We can’t just turn ourselves in, right? Right, Kuroo?”

”Yeah, yeah, totally. It’s just..” He got pulled out from his thoughts forced to think about the steps they had to make in order to help Tsukishima. ”I think you’ll have to get closer to Akaashi now. Check him out, find what is he doing so we can be sure about this thing, at least.”

”Bro, don’t make me do this. We can think about something else.” Bokuto shook his head already feeling anxious only on the thought of being in the same room as Keiji. He didn’t want to go through this all over again and he was sure that Kuroo knew about this.

”Sorry, Bokuto. I can’t think of anything else now.” The taller sent apologetic look at his best friend being aware of his and Akaashi’s story. ”We have to be quick or Tsukishima’s gonna be in trouble.”

”What the fuck, Kuroo? He already is because of us!”

”It’s all my fault..” Kuroo clenched his fists stabbing skin with his nails and making sure he’s going to feel the fallout of it the next day. It’s always been some kind of a punishment for him to hurt himself physically for every harm he caused. ”I need you right now, Bokuto. I’d put my whole life in your hands, you know that. I trust you not matter what so I’m asking for your help now.”

Bokuto cursed under his breath, his irritation going away as he was replacing it with focusing on helping Kuroo. ”I guess I don’t have a choice when you said it this way.”

They exchanged soft laughters throwing their hands on each others backs. Through thick and thin, huh? Their friendship was based on these words and none of them could tell otherwise.

”Let’s pretend everything’s fine in front of Suguru, alright? He better not know about this.” Kuroo asks before they head out to the exit.

”Like I’d let that snake mess around our business.”


End file.
